A New Feeling
by kisaraxseto forever
Summary: 1st chapter is character info on some of the main charaters sorry.It is about the Dragane sisters and brothers kisara,mana,Alex,Kyo,Kyosuke,Aaron and Adelina falling in love ManaxAtem AlexxBakura is 2 of the couples that will be in But mostly kisaraxseto.


First Love

Characters Prologue

Summary: This chapter is describing some of the characters im going to use the most ok.

Yugi Mutou– A small boy with tri colored spiky hair of blond, black and a deep violet he usually wares a black t-shirt blue jeans and a leather jacket his eye color is dark purple close to amethyst but not as bright. He has a very gentle and shy personality but sticks up for his is 17 years of age and is the last year at domino(last year for atem 2).

Atem Mutou – Atem is Yugi's older brother but he looks a lot like Yugi but has a more dominant look he has the same kind as hair as yugi and same color eyes but wares black leather jeans and top with a blue Trench coat thing. He usually caries his duel disk with him and has a very sly but kind is a year older then his sibling

Mana Dragane – This girl is tall but loves to read she keeps herself looked up in her room most of the time but when she isn't she is usually at the orphanage helping tutoring the young kids. She wares her domino h.s uniform like most girls do while there is school after school which is a blouse a light pink jumper and blue mini skirt and of course black shoes which is her black ravens .After school she is usually seen in a blue or pink top witch the sleeves rest on the side of her arms and wares green or black baggy jeans with her ravens (many different colors and types). Her eye color is a mix of blue and green but looks lovely on her…She looks a lot like dark magician girl but has dirt brown hair. She kisara & Alex are 18 in two days (17th June) and is the last year of high school.

Kisara Dragane- Not like her sisters she has light blue hair that looks white in specific light and angles and goes down to her mid thigh. She has dark crystal blue eyes and has a smile that could kill. Her personality is very kind but when in danger or any of her family and friends are you wouldn't want to be there when she explodes. She usually studies in the library or is at practice. She usually wares her school uniform while at school and after school she wares a long sleeved blue t-shirt and black quarter length jeans with Cipher Libertine sneakers. Her eye color is similar to the blue eyes white dragon (she wares long sleeves to hide her arms and back)

Alex Dragane- Alex is the odd one out of her sisters she has pure black hair like ravens black feathers but is darker; her eyes are a deep crimson color that tells people to back of when she's pissed or not in a good mood. She is the tomboy out of the sisters and wares her school uniform except for the skirt instead she wares dark blue jeans similar to what the boys have to wear to school. Outside of school she wares a red singlet top with a black hoodie with a picture of guitar on it, on top of it and wares camo army paints and usually wares Nikes or Jordans-103. Her black raven hair while up usually goes past her knees. Her black hair looks a tiny bit dark then the red eyes black dragon's scales. (She usually wares a jumper to hide something's on her arm and back)

Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp but is feared by many, he has chocolate brown hair and has light sapphire eyes .He usually wares a long sleeved black t shirt with silver buckle at the end, black jeans (blue for school) with a KC belt and a Singlet drench coat with the initial KC on the color and wore a duel monsters card locket around his neck. The young CEO loves his brother more than anything (and his company) and also the blue eyes white dragon...He has just turned 18 years old and this is last year in high school.

Ryou Bakura–Ryou is a soft sensitive but lovely boy he has an English accent (that Alex also has but Alex has Australian and Croatian mixed with it).He has long White Spiky hair witch reaches his mid back. His eye color is chocolate brown. He might act sensitive but when it comes to the ones he loves he is very friendly & proactive so you better watch out. His first name is Ryou but most people call him Bakura he doesn't know why though usually is seen wearing a white t-shirt, a blue jumper and jeans with sneakers to match. He is 17 at the moment but is turning 18 on the 17th of July.

Tea Gardner- Has Aquamarine eyes and short (when I say short I mean it's an inch away from her shoulders.) Chocolate brown hair. She is a friendly person and usually gives out friendship speeches. She nearly always wares her school uniform but sometimes wares black singlet top & light blue jeans.17 yrs of age and is the last year at domino

Kyo Dragane - Kyo has white shoulder length hair and looked almost exactly (as 1 of his older sister's) Kisara but had the personality of mana. Usaully wares a light and dark blue top with quarter length grey shorts. He loves playing music & games with his older and younger siblings

Kyosuke Dragane – looks exactly like manna but has Alex's personality and wit comments. Wares grey and purple t-shirt with baggy camo jeans. He loves annoying the hell at of other people epically Wheeler and Kaiba like his sister Alex. (Brother Like sister)

Aaron Dragane- Looks identical to Alex but seriously has kisara's personality down packed with his shyness and all not. Usaully wares a green top and jeans. But he loves helping and hanging out with friends and families and the less fortunate at the orphanage. He is 13 yrs of age and is starting high school at domino like his sister and brothers. They are the same age because the are Quadruplets

Adelina Dragane- Has long platinum blond hair that makes it just to her thigh she has beautiful amethyst eyes. She is the youngest girl at of her sisters and brothers being born 15 minutes after kyo which is the youngest boy at of her brothers she loved playing duel monsters with her sisters and brothers but her most favorite card was queens knight. And usually wares gold a red long sleeved top with black quarter length shorts. She is 13 yrs of age and is just starting high school at domino

Mokuba kaiba - Mokuba Kaiba younger brother to seto has long raven black hair that goes to his mid back and has very dark violet eyes. He is usually seen in light blue and purple striped long sleeve top with a yellow vest and quarter length grey pants with a locket around his neck (same as kaiba's.)He is 13 yrs of age and is just starting high school at domino


End file.
